


If You're Lost, I'll Find You [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astronauts, BAMF Phil Coulson, Being Lost, M/M, Protective Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Phil Coulson does not give up on people, no matter the odds.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	If You're Lost, I'll Find You [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Lost in Space” [A1] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

  
  
~

When Steve is recovered from the ice, the world is at peace and there is love in people’s hearts. The world’s problems are all nearly solved and the collective gaze of man kind focuses once again on the heavens and the question if there is life out there.

With no war to fight, Steve hangs up his shield and becomes an astronaut. The tech is still relatively new so Steve, with the serum in his veins, it the perfect Candidate to explore space, to go further than any other man could.

When an unidentified object strikes Steve vessel and knocks it off course, well there wasn’t much he could do. He sends out a distress signal, hopping Earth receives it.  
The collective space-science societies and SHIELD could not find Steve’s location. They mark him off as lost to space… and dead.

However, one SHIELD agent was not willing to give up on Steve. Phil Coulson puts all the time and resources he can spare outside work trying to find Earth’s lost hero. He reasons that if they could find him once against all odd and alive, well, it can be done again. Space is a lot bigger than the ocean though.

He sends out various signals out, hopping to reach Steve. One does. But Steve is lost, scared and space sick. His moments of lucidness are few. Can Phil reach Steve and get him back home?

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
